Jungles are Scary but so is Love!
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars at all. :) okay so Aria is with Ezra right but is BI and Emily just happens to like her as well knowing that she already with someone, Will these two find happiness together or apart from each other? Emaira! :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay Hey I'm KJ99 this is my second story on here and I hope it is as good as the first one that I haven't finished but will keep writing. I have dyslexia which I don't like to blame things on but if the grammar and punctuation is a little bad I apologize a lot for it and hope the story will be readable. This is my take on an Emily/Aria/Ezra love triangle with a little or big bit of another character for Emily. BIG, BIG, MASSIVE THANK-YOU TO Princy-xx who without out their help and guidelines of things this story wouldn't even of been written, so thank-you! I hope you enjoy the story and please review to tell me if its any good, you don't have to if you don't want to! ~KJ99!

* * *

Emily's P.O.V

I was sitting in yet another one of his lessons. Why did he have to be a teacher, why did he have to be my teacher and why does she have to like him? I just don't know what she sees in him, there's nothing good about him. Well if there is, I can't see it.

Mr Fitz asked "Does anyone know who wrote this quote 'If you can't fly, then run. If you can't run, then walk. If you can't walk, then you crawl, but whatever you do, you have to keep moving forward?"

Spencer answers with "Martin Luther King Jr," I couldn't help but think of course Spencer would know the answer; since I had no idea who had said it.

Mr Fitz nodded and said "Good now does anyone know what he means when he said that?"

I saw Aria raise her hand and say "He's basically saying that no matter what life throws at you, don't give up and just keep moving forward in life." I sit in the row next to Aria but back one seat from her, so I get a perfectly good view of her; and I could listen to her voice all day.

Mr Fitz smiled and replied with "Correct Aria, now the lessons almost over, for homework I want you to pick your favourite quote and write 200 words or more about why that is your favourite and what it means, to you and to others. This will be due on Monday so please all be finished by then and have a lovely weekend." We all groaned at the idea of weekend homework, I was happy it was the last class of the day and I had no swimming practice tonight since the swimming season was over for now. Mr Fitz dismissed class and I watched as everyone started to leave while Aria, Hanna, Spencer and I stayed put, Mr Fitz left the room with the nod of the head at Aria which made me feel sick. I like Aria and I have for some time, I have no idea when I started liking her but it's been for a while and I can't be with anyone else other than her; which why it hurts me so much to know she is with someone else. The thing about Aria is she swings both ways for men and women, we've all known for a while since she told us like in the sixth grade; before I had even work out what I was.

We all pack our stuff up and meet in the middle which was Aria's desk, Spencer asked "Do you all want to come to my place and we can work on this together?"

Hanna replied with "Sure I have no idea what quote I want to do."

Aria nodded and replied with "Yeah me to, but I have to talk to Ezra first." I think I was going to be sick at the idea of seeing her but I kept a brave face up as usual.

Spencer asked "Emily are you alright?"

Great now they're all looking at me, I smiled and answered with "Yeah I'm fine Spence."

Spencer nodded and asked "Are you coming to mine?"

I replied with "Yeah sure, can one of you give me a lift?"

Hanna said "Yeah I can," I smiled and we all agreed we would get our stuff and then meet back at Spencers.

* * *

Hanna pulled the car up on the side of the road in front of the Hastings house, a house full of memories for all of us, we've had so many sleepovers and parties here I couldn't even count them, there were too many. We both hopped out of the car and head straight to the front door, we didn't even bother ringing the doorbell or knocking because we were all allowed to walk in when we want to; as long as someone is home and they knew about it. Hanna and I walked through the door, through the living room and into the kitchen where we found Spencer already set up with her stuff.

Hanna then says "Figures Spencer Hastings would get here before us and have everything already out and working."

I laughed and replied with "Well she is the one and only that could do that."

Spencer rolls her eyes and said "You two should become comedians, just set up where ever you want." Hanna started setting up next to Spencer probably so she could bug Spencer for help until she gave in, I sat down across from Spencer which meant Aria would probably be sitting next to me which I don't mind at all. Aria was an amazing person I mean she has one fault which was ever choosing to date Ezra but that can get covered up, she is just really beautiful, pretty, smart, funny in her on way and really cute. As for Ezra, well Mr Fitz, he can get hit by a bus for all I care, he's a jerk but of course I have to act like he's the perfect teacher because I don't want to hurt Aria; she doesn't deserve to be hurt and I would rather die than have to hurt her. I was cut off from thoughts when we heard the front door open and closed, and soon the little figure of Aria was coming into the kitchen and sitting down next to me.

Hanna smiles and asked "So how's Mr Fitz?"

Aria replied with "He's sad that we can't spend tonight together but understood that study comes first," I felt sick again at the idea of him even touching her let alone them spending time together alone.

Aria asked "So what are you guys doing?"

Spencer replied with "We're just doing the homework he set for us. Hey do you three want to sleepover tonight since my parents are out of town and I don't know what Melissa is up to?"

I smiled and said "Count me in."

Hanna also said "Me to, what about you Aria?"

Aria answered with "Yeah it sounds like fun, I'm in." I was happy to stay a Spencers for the night for no reason in particular other than just to spend more time with my friends. Spencer seemed really happy that we were going to be spending the night at hers as well.

* * *

Aria's P.O.V

I watched as Emily changed when Hanna brought up Ezra but I didn't know what changed in her or why it changed. I quickly changed the topic just to make her feel better and less uncomfortable, she seems really excited to sleep at Spencers and I couldn't help but to agree to staying over as well. There was just something about spending time with Emily that made me feel really great, I don't know what it is though but I also like spending time with the other girls; we are a great bunch of friends. It had been an hour and we had all picked our favourite quote, Hanna went with a quote from Drake the famous singer, hers was 'I was born to make mistakes, not to fake perfection;' it was a really good quote for Hanna, in my eyes it explains Hanna to a T.

Emily chose a quote by Bob Marley he once said 'The truth is everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for,' this quote to Emily I think meant finding people who you would die for and I know for a fact she would die for anyone of us or any random stranger if she had to.

Spencer said she had chosen a quote that Albert Einstein said which was 'Everybody is a genius. But if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will live its whole life believing that its stupid,' this quote I reckon explains Spencer really well, all of her life she had to compete with Melissa and the Hastings family name; that would be a tough break to pull off. In a whole hour they had all managed to come up with really good quotes explaining themselves and everything, but I couldn't come up with anything because I didn't know who I am yet; I think I'm a lost person trying to figure out who I am, which I've heard is the hardest thing in life.

Spencer asked "You really can't find a quote you like and describes you?"

I replied with "I have to know who me is first."

Hanna then says "Your Aria, Aria."

I smiled and replied with "I know Han but I'm trying to work out who Aria Montgomery is."

Emily then say "You're the person who sleeps with the teacher," now I have to say that one just hurt and it came from nowhere, but then again she has appoint since I am sleeping with Mr Fitz.

Spencer asks before I can "Where did that come from?"

Emily replies with "Where did what come from?"

Hanna answered with "The bit about you saying to Aria, you're the person who sleeps with the teacher." Emily just shrugs and goes back to working on her English homework; something weird is up with Emily because she would never say that. She might think it but wouldn't say it; the three of us just drop it and Spencer and Hanna stop what they're doing and help me with finding a quote.

* * *

It had now been 2 hour since we had all been at Spencer and still had workout what quote I want to do; I think Emily has almost finished with her whole assignment which sucks for me since I hadn't started.

Hanna then said "My brain is fried can we like stop this and go into sleepover mode."

Spencer replies with "Yeah sure thing, we can go watch movies in the living room?"

Hanna then shouts "Shoot gun choosing the movie," Spencer, Hanna and I all started packing up and are all about to head into the living room when we realise Emily hadn't packed up with us and wasn't following us.

I turned around and asked "Em are you coming?"

Emily replied with "I'm almost finished so I'll be in there when I'm done," we nodded our heads and kept going the way we were going. I sat down on the one seat couch chair and let Hanna and Spencer sharing the actually couch, Hanna walked to the DVD cabinet and started looking through them all.

Hanna then said "Does Space Chimps sound alright too you two?"

I replied with "Yeah its fine by me," Spencer nodded her head and Hanna got a big smile on her face; and quickly put the DVD in before sitting down next to Spencer.

* * *

Emily P.O.V

I knew it was harsh what I had said to Aria and then acted like I had no idea what they were talking about, but it was the truth and they all know and I really dislike that it's the truth. I was writing out the last of the assignment and before I knew it, I was all done I thought I better go join to girls. I walked into the living room to see the girls were 10 minutes into Space Chimps, Aria was the only one who heard me come over and she pat half of the seat she was sitting on; any chances to snuggle up with Aria is ago. I quickly sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her, Aria laid her head down on me and I put my head on top of hers; we both were snuggled close to each other and continued watching the movie.

We were halfway through the movie and I left my head off Aria, and say "I'm sorry about what I said."

Aria looks up and replies with "It fine, you did say the truth I am with Mr Fitz and sleeping with him," I think my heart just felt like it had been shot, it ache so much just by Aria telling me she had been sleeping with Mr Fitz. I knew they might be having sex but Aria hadn't confirmed it or anything and now that she is just hurts more. It just makes me realise she is with him and that will never change, it kills me to know that.

I nodded and say "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Aria smiles and answers with "I don't think Ezra will hurt me."

I nodded and say "Okay but if he does can you please let me know, I care about you Aria."

Aria smiled even bigger and replies with "I will and I know you," we were then shushed by both Hanna and Spencer; so we stopped talking and went back to focusing on the movie.

* * *

When Space Chimps finished Hanna got up to take the DVD out and put it away back in the cupboard.

Spencer then asked "What do you want to do now?"

I replied with "Well I'm hungry."

Hanna laughs and said "When aren't you hungry though," her comment made the other two laugh well I just rolled my eyes.

Spencer asked "Are you two hungry as well?"

Both Hanna and Aria nodded their heads, Spencer smiled and said "My parents left money for some pizza, I'll go order our usual while you guys pick out the next movies," Spencer stood up and left the room.

Aria yawns and says "You're really comfy to snuggle up with Emily and really warm to."

I smiled and replied with "Okay answer me this, who's better to snuggle with me or Mr Fitz?" I was pushing it a bit to ask her that without having to tell her why I was asking her that but hey love and life are all about taking risks.

Aria answered with "Hmm…I think you but only just," a party was going off in my body I don't care if I'm only just better, I'm still the better snuggle.

Hanna then asked "Is she really a god snuggle?"

Aria replied with "Yes she really is."

Hanna then says "A'ww I want some Emily snuggles," I laugh at the term she used and how she said it.

Aria answers with "Why don't I choose the next movie and sit next to Spencer, that way you can snuggle with Emily Hanna?" I love Hanna to death but I want to stay snuggling Aria, she was just so warm and I didn't think it would be the same with Hanna.

Hanna smiles really big and said "Awesome," I lightly kiss the top of Aria's head before she stands up and trades places with Hanna who was standing at the DVD cabinet. I wrapped my arm around Hanna shoulders and she snuggled into to me, laying her head on me and I laid mine down on top of hers; and wrapped my other hand around her to protect her and keep her safe.

Spencer walked in saying "The pizza should be here 45 minutes, did you chose a movie?"

Aria replied with "Yeah just now, does Aliens in the Attack sound alright to you guys." We all had no complaints so Aria put the desk in before sitting down next to Spencer, I really wish I was still snuggling with Aria but Hanna was okay for now.

45 minutes on the dot someone rang on the doorbell, I smiled and said "I'll go get it."  
Spencer smiled and replied with "Thanks, I'll go get plates and drinks."

* * *

Spencer handed me the money after I detangled myself from Hanna and got up and went to the door. I opened the door up to see a beautiful brunette hair girl and with these beautiful brown eyes.

She smiles and said "Hey."

I replied with "Hi."

She kind of snaps herself out of it and said "I have an order to this address, 3 pizza 1 ham and pineapple, 1 vegetarian and 1 cheese and bacon."

I smiled and replied with "Yeah that's ours," she nods her head and starts taking the pizza out of the heat bag; and hand them over to me, while I give here the money.

She smiles and said "I hope you enjoy."

I nodded and replied with "I'm Emily."

She nods and says "Yeah I know who you are."

I asked "How?"

She smiles and replies with "We go to the same school."

I nodded and say "You got to Rosewood? And yet I've never seen you before?"

She answers with "I do and it's a pretty big school, but I've seen you."

I smile and asked "You're not like a stalker or anything?"

She giggles and replies "No I'm not Emily."

I nodded and asked "Good, do you have pen?" She gives me a strange look before pulling a pen out of her pocket and heading it to me, I grab her wrist and start writing numbers down.

She asked "What this?"

I replied with "Oh you know the random girls phone number."

She smiles and asked "Do you swing that way?"

I nodded my head and she asked "How do you know I do?"

I replied with "I just guessed, but you do don't you?"

She smiles and says "Yeah I might do."

I smile and said "Well you should call or text that number sometime."

She nods her head and replies with "I might do, enjoy your pizza." I watched her walk away realising I don't know her name, I really should have asked her that; I shrug and close the door and walked back into the living room.

I walked back into the living room and Hanna says "Did you have to make the pizza yourself?"

I replied with "What do you mean?"

Spencer said "I think what Hanna was saying is it took you a while to bring the pizza in, was anything wrong?"

I smiled and answered with "No everything was perfectly fine," I hear my phone go off so I hand the pizza's to Spencer and grab it from my back pocket. I had gotten a text from a number I didn't recognise; I opened the text up and read it.

- (random number)  
Hey weirdo you did ask for my name and it Maya.

-Emily  
I am not a weirdo, I was just forgot to and when I said you should call or text sometime I didn't mean straight away. Oh and Maya is a really pretty name.

-Maya  
Weirdo how do you forget to asks a person's name? And I didn't want you think I wasn't interested because I am. Thanks but Emily is away prettier name.

-Emily  
I just did okay, well it's good to know I'm not the only one.

-Maya  
Weirdo! Well you're not, what are you doing Monday lunch time?

-Emily  
I usually have lunch with my friends, why?

-Maya  
I thought we could hang out.

-Emily  
I have a big smile on my face right now, which means yeah I wouldn't mind that.

-Maya  
I so wish I could see your smile I recon it would be cute and cool don't pack lunch I'll have everything.

-Emily  
How do you know I won't be allergic to anything?

-Maya  
Are you allergic to any food?"

-Emily  
No I'm not.

-Maya  
Weirdo I have to go, I'll see you Monday at lunch enjoy your pizza.

-Emily  
I'm not a weirdo, you might be that lucky and I will.

After texting the last goodbye to Maya I sat down next to Hanna who was eating her pizza, long with the other three; I leaned over and start dishing up my plate.

Aria asked "Who where you texting?"

I answered with "No one special."

Hanna said "Yeah right, no one stands well texting and your smile that you had while you were texting means it was someone special."

I shrug and replied with "It's nothing honestly," I leaned back and started eating my food, while Aria shrugged and pressed play for the movie to start again. I don't know why I wasn't telling the girls about Maya it's not like they would care or anything I just don't know what it is yet, I know still love Aria but if I can't have her I don't want to be unhappy for the rest of my life.

* * *

We were finishing our like seventh movie, most of the pizza was eaten and we were all getting pretty tired and I knew because Spencer and Hanna yawned, followed by Aria and I.

We were halfway thought a movie and Spencer says "Do you guys want to go to bed and watch this in the morning?"

Hanna replied with "Yeah sounds good," both Aria and I nodded our heads in reply. Spencer turned the TV off and took the pizza boxes out to the kitchen, while us three walked upstairs to Spencer's room. We all always sleep in Spencer's room, Spencer in the bed and the three of us spread out on her floor which for some weird reason was really comfy. We all went to the sheets cupboard that we have only been to a few times at this places, there was always three sleeping bags in there in case one of us forgot it or we had out of nowhere sleepovers, like tonight. There was also a pillow for each of us for all the same reason, the Hastings were always really nice to the three of us. Once we had all our stuff we went into Spencers room where she was now laying in her bed, Hanna took the space near the door, Aria took the space at the bottom of Spencers bed; leaving me with the window and that was where we always slept. After saying goodnight a few times over and over again like we always do, Spencer turned her lamp off and all sources off light was off and it was all dark, I fell asleep pretty easily.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I was woken very rudely by a pillow hitting me in the face; I moved the pillow and looked around to see the others were all awake and Hanna was missing a pillow.

I smiled and said "Such nice wakers up you are Hanna."

Hanna shrugged and replied with "I know right but anyway your phones been ringing for a while and it was on the other side of you." As if on cue the phone started ringing again, I picked up and saw it was no number I had seen before but I answered it anyway.

I answered with "Hello."

The voice replied with "Such a sexy voice in the morning."

I laughed and said "Well because of you I'm awake."

Maya asked "What do you mean?"

I replied with "I was having a nice sleep until my friend Hanna throw a pillow at me, only to tell me my phone was ringing."

Maya laughed and said "Do you want me to start playing the chello?"

I answered with "Isn't it violins?"

Maya replied with "Yes it is but I don't know how to play that, since I'm a chello player. Your friend Hanna she the blonde one right?"

I smiled and said "Cool you'll have to show me sometime and yeah she's the blonde one, wait how you would know that? You're a stalker?

Maya laughed and answered with "Emily your forgetting I go to the same school as you and I might have been watching you for a while, I also heard you talking to

Hanna that's how I know which one is which."

I smile and replied with "You are such a stalker."

Maya gasped and asked "Why would you say such a thing weirdo?"

I laughed and answered "Well because it's the truth and I am not a weirdo."

Maya then replied in a different tone "You are to because seriously who doesn't ask for a person's name before you give them your number; which is still on my hand."

I laughed and answered with "So I forgot don't tell me you regret me giving you my number and how can it still be there?"

Maya said "Of course I don't regret it; some hot chick gave me there number while I was on the job I don't regret that at all. I don't know how it's still there."

I laughed and replied with "Hot chick hey?"

Maya laughed and said "Yeah this really, really hot chick."

I smile and replied with "You are such a charmer."

Maya answered with "You better to believe it, are we still on for Monday?"

I smiled and said "We sure are, what food are you bring?"

Maya replied with "And that's my cued to hang up."

I gasped and said "I won't come if you hang up on me without saying goodbye."

Maya replied with "Can't have that now can we."

I smiled and said "No we can't because then you will turn into a stalker, but I should go my friends are all looking at me weirdly." This was true they were and when I said it they all start looking around Spencers room.

Maya asked "Did you tell them about me?"

I replied with "Nah it like slipped my mine."

Maya said "Offended."

I smiled replied with "You can start playing the chello now."

Maya laughed and answered with "You big weirdo meanie."

I rolled my eyes and sad "How many times do I have to say I'm not a weirdo?"

Maya replied with "Who knows, but I'll let you get back to your friends weirdo."

I smiled and said "Thanks, I'll see you soon stalker," with a few thing backwards and forwards we finally hang up the phone and I looked up to see the girls all looking at me weirdly.

* * *

I smiled and asked "What's up?"

Aria replied with "Who was on the phone?"

I answered with "A friend."

Hanna asked "Which friend?"

I replied with "A friend from school."

Spencer asked "Where did you meet her?"

I replied with "At a place."

Aria rolled her eyes and asked "Emily will you just give us a straight answer please."

I smiled and said "No I can't Aria because I don't do anything straight," both Hanna and Spencer burst out laughing but Aria didn't seem to find it as funny.

* * *

Monday morning arrived to quickly nothing interesting happened over the weekend, after leaving Spencers with Hanna I went home and type up my English homework and all other assignments I had for other classes. I was driving to school today I didn't really feel like walking today, the drive was pretty smooth and I didn't get into an accident or injury anyone which was a bonus for me. I was little bit nervous for lunch thing with Maya only because I didn't know what I would be eating and if we would having anything in common, it also felt weird because I always thought I would date Aria not someone else; but I have be happy in life and if Maya is the way then that's the way I'll go. I just hope I don't get hurt or hurt anyone else in the process especially Maya she doesn't deserve that. I found a car park really easily which was nice since I had only 10 minutes until English started, I jumped out of the car and head towards my locker. When I arrived at my locker I found a note stuck to it, I smiled and took it off; and opened it to read it.  
_  
To Weirdo Emily,  
Meet me in cafeteria at lunch and then will go somewhere for lunch, can't wait.  
From Stalker Maya.**  
**_  
I smiled and thought today just go even better, I opened my locker and put both the letter and my bag into the locker; and then grabbed my first three lessons books. When I had all books I closed my lockers door and started heading toward my English class. I walked into the classroom to see most people where there and so was Mr Fitz, I smiled nicely at him and made my way up to my desk; I nodded my head at the girls as a way of saying hi. When I had sat down and few other late comers where in the classroom Mr Fitz got up and closes the door, he then walked back to his desk and stood in front of it.

He smiled and said "Your assignments I had you do on the weekend, you will all be reading them out today, so I hope you have all finished them. Emily why don't you get us started." I rolled my eyes, grabbed my paper from out of my book and head up to the front.

I cleared my throat and said "I chose a quote that Bob Marley said which was 'The truth is everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for.' This quote to me means some people in life are going to walk all over you and you just have to find the right ones that won't do that; which I think I have found that with Aria, Spencer and Hanna. Those three people I would die for if I really had to they mean the world to me and I don't know what I would do without them. Finding the right people to share your life with is really important in life, because if you don't have the right people you're going to be lonely and being lonely would suck. When Bob Marley said this I think he meant that people change all the time and sometimes the way they change might hurt you or they might change for the better. Umm…That's basically it."

The whole class clapped and Mr Fitz replied with "Good job Emily you really understood what Bob Marley was saying there, leave your paper on my desk and take a seat." I nodded my head and did as he said, Aria hi-5 me on my way back to my seat.

* * *

Mr Fitz then says "Hanna way don't you go next."

Hanna replies with "Sure thing," I watch her stand up and move to the front of the class with her paper.

Hanna smiles and said "I chose a quote that the famous singer Drake said 'I was born to make mistakes, not to fake perfection." I have been class as the IT girl and even though I might be that I still make mistakes, I'm only human. I make plenty of mistakes all the time and I wasn't born anywhere near perfect."

I smile and shout out "Your perfect to me Hanna!"

Hanna smiles at me and Mr Fitz said "Emily please stay quiet, Hanna you may continue."

Hanna continues with "When Drake said this quote I think he meant you can't judge somebody by what they were and who they are as a person, or what their personality is. Everyone makes mistakes which makes the human but if a person doesn't learn from their mistakes then they will get nowhere in life. And that all I have."

We all clapped for Hanna and I shout out "Go Hanna go, go Hanna go," both Spencer and Aria joined in with me.

Mr Fitz then says "Girls please be quiet, well do Hanna as Emily did leave your paper on my desk and take a seat." Hanna did what she was told and was soon sitting down in her seat and I was wondering who would go next.

* * *

Mr Fitz asked "Spencer can you please go next," Spencer nodded her head and head up the front with her paper in hand. Spencer smiled at the class and couldn't help but wave at her, she of coursed waved back and I smile because I now felt special.

Spencer then says "I chose a quite that Albert Einstein said which was 'Everybody is a genius. But if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will live its whole life believing that it's stupid.' All my life I've had to compete with my sister Melissa and live up to the family name Hastings, which is hard and puts a lot of pressure on me to know everything and achieve at everything. I think what Albert Einstein meant was just because you are a little slow it still means you a genius, but if a person judges you, teases you or insults you or even puts you down before you've even had a go well then their the stupid ones. I'm not as smart as Melissa and I probably never will be but I'll give her a go run for it." I smiled at Spencer because I was proud of her, I stood up out of my chair and start clapping, soon everyone else followed but only sitting down; Hanna and Aria also got up.

I couldn't help this time and start shouting "Spencer, Spencer! Spencer, Spencer!" Hanna and Aria both cheered a long with me and Spencer looked at us like we were dorks; but we were her dorks.

Mr Fitz said "Girls please quieten down, that was really good Spencer. Leave the paper on the desk and go take you seat," Spencer did as he asked and we all sat down.

* * *

Mr Fitz smiled and asked "Aria can you please go next?"

Aria answered "Sure thing," Aria stood up from her desk and head up to the front with her paper.

She smiled at the class and said "It was hard for me to pick what quote to do because there are so many good ones but I didn't know which one explained me, because I don't really know who me is; but I think this one explains me. Dr Seuss once said 'Today you are you! That is truer than true! There is no one alive who is you-er than you!' I don't know who me is but I know no one is like me; I'm an original and so is everyone else and no one can be like you. When Dr Seuss said this I think he was saying that no is the same we are all different and if we were all the same it would be a boring life. No one is like Dr Seuss, no one is like George Washington, no one is like Emily Fields; we are all different and that the way it should be."

I smiled and yelled out "Thank god no one is like me, I'm an original folks," Aria and a few other people laugh but I was only trying to make Aria laugh. We all clapped, I stood up and walked over to Aria, picked her up in my arms and start spinning her around; which made her laugh.

Mr Fitz shouts "Emily please put Aria down and both take your seats," I lightly put Aria down on the ground and we both head back to our seats, Mr Fitz continues asking different people in the class and it was really funny no one had picked the same quote or same person to quote which was amazing. Everyone had finished reading their papers; they had all finished with a couple of minutes left in class.

Mr Fitz said "Good job everyone there's no homework today, I'll mark all of these tonight and I'll hand them back to you tomorrow; class dismissed." We all started packing our stuff up, Hanna, Spencer and I went to live but Aria hadn't continued walking she shooed as out; she was going to talk to Mr Fitz all by herself great! I continued walking out of the classroom and head to make next lesson which was Maths and no one I knew was in that class.


	3. Chapter 3

After boring Maths and Social Studies class it was finally lunch and I was excited and nervous at the same time, I had told the girls I wouldn't be having lunch with them today but didn't tell them why. I quickly walked to my locker, where I opened it, literally chuck my books in and slammed the door shut; accidently scaring a few people around me, I then head off to the cafeteria to find Maya.

I then heard someone say "Looking for someone?"

I turned around to see was Maya and replied with "Nah not really, I just love standing in the cafeteria."

Maya laughed and said "Come on follow me," I followed Maya out of the cafeteria and outside to where we came to a table that was nowhere near any other table.

I smiled and said "I didn't know this table was here."

Maya replied with "How is it you've been here for three years and you didn't know it was here."

I shrugged and say "I don't know it's nowhere near anything I go to in the school."

Maya nodded and I asked "So what do we have for food?" I sat down across from Maya who was already sitting down on a bunch table.

Maya replied with "There wasn't much in the fridge so we have the good old classic peanut butter sandwich with a bottle of water to drink."

I smiled and said "I love dinning with you already."

Maya replied with "Shut up you!"

I laughed and said "It fine as long as the food is nice and the company is good I don't really mind."

Maya nodded and replied with "Oh yeah and is the company any good?"

I smiled and answered with "It's not too bad."

* * *

Maya smiles and asked "So tell me about you Emily?"

I replied with "Aren't you the stalker so wouldn't you know everything there is to know about me?"

Maya rolled her eyes and said "Just because I knew your name, where your locker is and which one of your friends is Hanna doesn't me I know your life story."

I laughed and replied with "Well there not much my mum is a reception at the police station, my dad is in Texas working in an army based training camp and I'm a student that goes to this school who swims."

Maya asked "You're a swimmer?"

I answered with "Yeah I am but the swimming season isn't on at the moment so I have a pretty clear time table."

Maya smiled and asked "Awesome does that mean you and I get to spend some time together?"

I replied with "It depends on what the girls are up to."

Maya asked "The girls?"

I replied with "Yeah the girls e.g. Hanna, Aria and Spencer, those girls mean to much for me to stop spending time with whether I have a girlfriend or not."

Maya smiled and said "Girlfriend hey?"

I nodded and replied with "Yeah that's if you want to be?"

Maya smiled and answered with "I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend, as lo nag your mine."

I smiled and said "I think I can manage that as long as we get to snuggle, I love snuggling and I'm really good at it."

Maya replied with "I can handle that."

I smiled and said "Good Maya will you be my girlfriend?"

Maya replied with "Sure thing Emily," Maya reached a crossed and grabbed hold of my hand and we held hands, for the time being I was happy. I was happy to be with Maya, she was no replacement for Aria they were both two different people and I liked that.

Maya saw the time and said "We should probably go to our lockers since it's almost time for classes."

I smiled and replied with "Can't we just skip and stay here together."

Maya said "I like the idea of that but I think your friends would get worried and would send out a search party."

I replied with "Ok you have convinced to go to class, I'll walk you to your locker and then you can walk me to mine."

Maya smiled and asked "Is this how it is going to be, you bossing me around."

I answered with "I don't know yet." We stood up and put our rubbish into the bin before heading back inside and while still holding hands Maya showed me the way to her locker.

* * *

When we arrived at Maya locker I smiled and said "I find it funny that you're near one of my friends lockers but I've never noticed you."

Maya opened her locker and replied with "Yeah it is, which friend is it?"

I answered with "Spencer that was her house the other night that you dropped the pizza off at."

Maya nodded and asked "Cool, will she be easy to get along with?"

I smiled and replied with "Yeah not really if she seems a bit cold it's only because of her parents. Hanna will be the easy one as long as you treat me right and the other girls right you'll have no trouble with her. As for Aria I don't really know she a bit hard to read at time, she doesn't have set a gender on anything it can change if she wants it to."

Maya let out a breath and said "Oh yeah because that's doesn't make me nervous."

I smiled and replied with "My parents are tougher compared to them trust me."

Maya looked at me and said "Emily not helping."

I laughed and answered with "Sorry but you'll be fine besides I'll be there to protect you if I have to." Maya closed her locker, and then picked my hand up and we started heading towards my locker.

* * *

Once we had finished at our lockers I asked "What class do you have?"

Maya replied with "Science, you?"

I nodded and said "I have Science as well, don't tell me where in the same Science class and I didn't even notice you."

Maya looked down at her feet and replied with "I don't want to make you feel bad but yeah were in the same Science class."

We started heading to the classroom and I said "Well get ready to meet my friends, because as you know they are all in the class."

Maya nodded and replied with "It will be fine, you liked me and you didn't really know me."

I smiled and said "I knew you were cute so I knew a bit about you."

Maya pushes me away a little bit and says "Dude stop you're going to make you blush."

I smiled and replied with "A'ww but you would look even more beautiful with the blush," and just like that I watch as a blush crept up on her cheeks.

She pushed me again and said "I hate you."

I smiled and replied with "No you don't because you're my girl and my girls don't hate me."

Maya had her eyebrow up and said "Your girl?"

I replied with "Well you are my girlfriend so that would make you my girl."

Maya smiles and said "Yeah about that we should break up," Maya crosses in front of me to walk into the classroom leaving me standing there with my mouth open. I walked into the classroom and saw Hanna, Spencer and Aria were all in the classroom in our places and Maya was on the other side of the room. I had no idea who I was supposed to sit next to, I made a split decision to go and sit next to Maya and not looking at the girls; I didn't want to see their sad and shocked looks.

I put my stuff down on the desk and sat down next to Maya and said "You didn't mean what you said right?"

Maya looked at me and replied with "Of course not."

I sighed in relief and said "Good because that would have been the shorts relationship in the world."

Maya smiled and replied with "We can't have that but you should go sit with your friends, I'll survive sitting here by myself."

I smiled and asked "Are you sure?"

Maya answered with "Yes I don't want them to think I'm stealing their friend away."

I lightly kissed Maya on the cheek and said "You're the best."

* * *

Maya lightly pushed me out of my chair to get me going; I picked up my stuff before walking over to the girls and sitting down next to Aria. I sat down on the seat, grabbed my Science book and start looking over the assignment we had to hand up today; trying to avoid their eyes and questions.

Spencer asked "Who's that?"

I replied with "Just a friend."

Hanna asked "Is she the friend you were talking to on the phone at Spencers?"

I replied with "She might have been."

Hanna said "Is she or isn't she Emily?"

I replied with "Okay yes she is and she's the person I had lunch with today."

Aria asked "Was it a date?"

I replied with "Not a first and I'm not really sure now," I had said that well looking at Aria and it look like she was sad I was dating someone now but I could have just been reading into it too much.

Aria asked "Are you dating?"

I replied with "Yes we are."

Spencer asked "How long have you been dating each other? And how did you meet her?"

I replied with "We've been dating for a told of 20 minutes and she was the pizza delivery at your house on Friday and we got talking, I gave her my number and the rest is history." I watched as Spencer turned her head over to Maya who had been looking at us, Maya smiled while Spencer gave her the daggers; Maya soon turned her head away."

I rolled my eyes and said "Spencer be nice."

Spencer held her hands up in defence and replied with "I didn't do anything."

Hanna then said "Yeah you did, you did the whole Spencer thing."

Spencer asked "What Spencer thing?"

I answered with "Whenever someone new comes into our life you give this daggers look to try and scare them off, and if it works you're happy and if it doesn't your also happy because it means there've got guts."

Spencer asked "How did you find it out though?"

I smiled and replied with "You did it to Ben, Mr Fitz and a lot of other people we've had in our lives."

Hanna then said "Wow Emily it's been a while since you brought up Ben."

I nodded and answered with "And it will be the last time."

Spencer said "Come on Em it's been over two years since you've mentioned him, it about time to start talking about it."

I shook my head and replied with "I'm not ready can you just drop it." I went back to focusing on my Science assignment and it wasn't long after that, that the bell went and our teacher walking in; asking for the assignments.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys/girls I hope you are enjoying this story if your not them i'm sorry. just thought i'd let you know there would be a jump in time in the next chapter :) ~KJ99!


	4. Chapter 4

(A full month later, it's Monday morning)

The last month had been really great, the girls had meet Maya and seem to like her but Aria was a little funny with it, I didn't know why though. Maya and I are doing well I think, same as Aria and Mr Fitz apparently. Mum had met Maya she didn't like her at first but once she realised Maya wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, she start to warm to her and sadly Dad hadn't met her yet being that he is over in Texa's.

I was driving both Maya and I to school when she asked me "Emily do you love me?"

I replied with "Yeah why wouldn't I?"

Maya asked "How come you didn't look at me when you answered?"

I replied with "Maya I'm driving do you want me to look at you when I answer a question you already know or look at you and crash the car?"

Maya said "Do I know the answer though."

I was getting confused here and asked "Maya where did this come from?"

Maya replied with "I don't think you love me as much as I love you."

I nodded and said "I love you Maya okay?"

Maya sighed and replied with "Whatever," she then looked out the window and we didn't talk for a little while. I felt like I had down something wrong but I had no idea what I had done, I was slowly getting over Aria which was good.

Maya asked "Why don't you talk to me as much?"

I replied with "What do you mean?"

Maya answered "You don't seem interested half of the time we are talking or even interested in me."

I replied with "I am interested in you and what we are talking about it."

Maya asked "Then why doesn't it feel that way?"

I shrugged and said "Maya I don't know what you want me to say."

Maya replied with "I want you to open up to me, there something you've been holding back and you've made your friends not tell me either." I think I knew what she was talking about since I had told a soul outside of the girls and my mum, I didn't tell dad because if he knew well let's just say he wouldn't be in Texas right now.

Maya sighed and said "You know what just forget," I pulled into school and as soon as the car was parked Maya was out of it and marching up towards school. I rolled my eyes, hopped out of the car with my bag and start making my own way into school. After getting my books for lesson I had to English where I found all of the girls in there with a few other people and Mr Fitz was also there, I walked into the classroom and sat down in my seat.

A few minutes later Mr Fitz starts the class by saying "Okay I hope everyone had a good weekend, today I'm going to get you to keep reading the book thief while I work on some marking I fell behind." I felt sick because I have knew why he had fell behind it and I didn't really like it, but I and everyone else did as he had said to and starts to read.

* * *

After pretty boring English, Maths and Social Studies, I was pretty happy for lunch. Which went okay Maya and I kissed and made up, she told me she was sorry and I let her know that I do love her and I am interested in her. The five of us were walking into the Science room when I saw him, I felt my breath catch in my throat and it wasn't moving anywhere; I dropped my books making the girls jump and him turn around.

He then smiled his big grin and said "Emily."

I remembered how to talk and replied with "What the hell are you doing here?"

He replied with "Always a charmer Emily, I got kick out of my other high school and my parents moved me back here." He walked closer to us and I was going to back off if it wasn't for having four other girls behind me, he was standing in front of me and put his hand on my cheek to cress it.

I swallowed deeply and he said "So what do you say Emily why don't we get back together?" He had his legs spread out just asking for it, I lift my leg and kneed him in the balls, he went down to the ground really fast.

I lean down and said "I should of done that years ago Ben and don't ever talk to me again." I took a couple breaths in before walking around him and over to the desk where we sit, the girls quickly followed and sat down as well.

I then heard Ben say "You little bitch!" He walked over to me and slapped me in the cheek, I watched as Maya tried to go rip him to shreds but Hanna and Spencer were able to catch him; I looked around and saw there were no teacher around. I stood up and tackle him down to the ground, I was able to get on top of him and started punching the crapped out him, somehow he managed to roll us over and got a couple in before I rolled us back over and started punching him again. Ben somehow again managed to roll us over so he was on top of me he got a few more in before I saw two big guys pull him up and then another two guys pick me up and put me on my feet; the four guys where holding onto Ben and I pretty tightly.

Ben yelled "You bitch!"

I yelled back "You stay the hell away from me," I felt blood dripping down from my nose and looked over at Ben his nose was bleeding as well and was going to have two really good black eyes tomorrow.

Ben yelled "You're going to get it Fields."

I yelled back "In your dreams Ben."

Ben yelled "Oh I plan to."

Our teacher then said "Can you four boys take these two to the school nurse and then make sure they make it to the principal's office," the four boys nodded their heads and started taking us to the school nurse.

* * *

When we walked into the nurses office she shook her head and said "One up on the bench the other on the chair," I head over to the chair and Ben went to the bench. The nurse grabbed some tissues and gave some to each of us and we held them to our noses. It didn't take long for mine to stop bleeding and when it did the nurse came to look at it and told me it should be fine, she also checked the rest of my face telling me I would have a nice black eye tomorrow and a bruise on my cheek. Once I was all done the two guys that had to escort me escort me outside where we waited for Ben to finish, it took a bit longer maybe about 5 minutes but once he was done the four guys escorted us to the principal's office where we found both our mums there. I could see the look of shock on my mums face from the fact that Ben and his family were back but she just walked over to me.

She asked "Are you okay?"

I replied with "Yeah just a couple of bruises," mum nodded her head and we stood outside the office waiting for the principal. After 5 minutes of waiting Mr Davidson walked out of the office along with Maya, I looked at her and she smiled at me; the teacher must have gotten her to go fill the principal in on what happened.

Mr Davidson said "Emily, Mrs Fields could please come into my office?" We didn't really have a choice so we walked into the office and sat down while he closed the door.

Mr Davidson spoke "Maya just told me what she knew, which was you saw Ben and looked every scarred you talked and he asked if you want to get back together. You then kneed him in the balls, he call you something I can't say and that how the fight started right?"

I replied with "That's right sir, before we fought he slapped me which caused me to reacted."

Mr Davidson nodded and asked "Why did you look scared to see him Emily?"

Mum replied with "Does she have to tell you why?"

Mr Davidson answered "Yes if she doesn't want to get suspended."

* * *

I cleared my throat and said "Back when I was 14 I dated Ben we were both on the swim team so it made sense for us to date but then things changed. Ben start to become more forcefully on me and I would always say no he didn't like it so he would backhand me. This went on for a couple of months I didn't tell anyone no one knew, I just kept it all bottle up. Then one day after swim practice all the girls had left but me, same with the guy but Ben was still then and things got pretty ugly. Do I need to fill in the blanks?" I looked up and Mr Davidson shook his head, I nodded and continued "I kept screaming at him to stop but he wouldn't, when he was done with well me he left the locker rooms and I crawled up into a bowl. I was supposed to go to Hanna's for a sleepover and when I didn't for nearly an hour the girls got worried so Aria decided to go looking for me and well she found me. I told her everything and then she told the others girls with my permission and they all helped me tell my mum and we all agreed not to press charges because Ben's family just all of sudden decided to leave and now that there back it hit a nerve." By the end of the story both me and Mum where in tears but I was trying to stop mine from coming I really was.

Mr Davidson said "Emily I'm sorry for what happened but I must punish you for fighting I'm giving you a full month of detention and Ben will have your detention in your free period in here with me."

I nodded and replied with "Thank-you sir."

Mr Davidson nodded and said "You can leave to go to class now; your detention will start tomorrow." Mum and I walked out of the principal's office and I kept my head down while passing Ben I didn't want to see his smug face, Mum and I head straight out of the office and to the hallway.

When out in the hallway Mum asked "Are you okay?"

I replied with "Yeah I'll be fine."

Mum nodded but was still concerned and said "I brought you a hoodie because I thought you might want it."

I smiled and replied with "I did, thanks Mum," Mum handed me my blue hoodie and then hugged me before leaving to go back to work. I pulled the jumper over me and pulled the hoodie up over my head before walking back to Science. When I arrived at my Science classroom I lightly knocked on the door before opening it and walking through.

The class were all working quietly on something, I walked over to the teacher and she asked "Is everything sorted out?"

I replied with "Can you just tell me what work I have to do," she look offended but just hand it to me and told me to ask one of the girls for help; I nodded my head and head to my seat which was next to Maya. After Maya had finished explaining it, I went straight into it not listening to anything that was going around me; I didn't care what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

After the terrible school day I had Spencer had arranged for Aria, Hanna, Maya and I to all come over to her place to just relax and watch DVD.

I was driving both Maya and I to Spencer's so in the car Maya asked "What did he do to you?"

I replied with "Whom?"

Maya rolled her eyes and said "You know who Ben."

I nodded and answered with "It's not a story to tell well driving."

Maya replied with "I don't need the full story just please tell me."

I took a deep breath and said "I use to date him when I was 14 and he, he umm…was abusive towards me and one day he decided it would be a good idea to umm…rape me. Only the girls, my Mum and now the principal know and I would like to keep it that way."

Maya asked "Why did you get him charged?"

I replied with "After what happened his family moved away I never thought I'd see him again, but I can tell you now if he starts the fight then I'm going in." Neither one of us said anything on the rest of the drive to Spencer's house when we got there, all three girls cars were there; I parked my car behind Aria's. Hopped out of the car ran to open Maya's door before holding her hand and walking together up to the front door; and once again like I've done so many times I just walk straight in without ringing the doorbell or knocking. We walked into the living room to find Spencer and Hanna arguing while Aria was laughing her head off.

* * *

I smiled and yell "What are you two fighting about now?"

Aria answered with "Spencer wants to watch Jackass and Hanna wants to watch Finding Nemo."

I smiled and say "Those two really need a life," Aria nods her head.

I then yell "Were watching Finding Nemo."

Spencer replies with "But…but," while Hanna is doing a happy dance and poking her tongue out at Spencer.

I smiled and said "No buts Spencer this afternoon is for me after all so I should get to choose."

Spencer crosses her arms and answered "Fine but this isn't over Marin." Maya, Aria and I cracked up laughing at the two, it was go to let go after the day I had and I could always count on these three for it. Just then we heard the door open and close after three pair of shoes walk in, its not long until Mr Hastings, Mrs Hastings and  
Melissa all walk into the living room.

Melissa then says "Oh look Mum and Dad Hanna, Aria and Emily are all here for a changed."

I laughed and replied with "Oh you know you would miss us if we weren't around."

Melissa answered with "No I would have fewer headaches."

Hanna yells out "That was one time and it was Spencer fault."

Aria then says "Wasn't it your fault Hanna."

Mrs Hastings then said "Emily what happened to your face?"

I replied with "It no biggy just got into a fight at school, nothing I can handle."

Melissa walks over to me and starts poking around on my face, she then said "Is it sore, it looks like it is?"

I smiled and replied with "Well of course hurt and the poking doesn't really help."

Mr Hastings said "You should let me show you some fighting moves Emily."

I smile and answer "Sure thing but we wouldn't want an old timer like you pulling his back out."

Mr H looks at me and said "I am no old timer," Mr Hastings pushes my head back a bit but it was soft so it didn't hurt.

Mrs Hasting asked "And Emily who is this behind you?"

I replied with "Oh yeah this is Maya, Maya these are my second parents."

Mr Hastings nodded and said "Yeah we had to bring her into the family she keep eating all our food," Maya laughed along with everyone else."

I smiled and replied with "One time Mr Hastings, one time now move on and forget about it."

Spencer then said "Were about to watch Finding Nemo if you would like to join?" They all decided to join in Melissa, Spencer and Mrs Hasting all go make popcorn while we all get comfy, somehow I managed to be sitting in between Maya and Aria.

* * *

The night was good fun I had told the girls what my punishment was for fighting with Ben and they all seemed to think it was fair but Maya didn't agree with us and it wasn't the first time; I had to be saying but I'm getting a little bit tired of Maya.

I drove Maya home and pulled up at the front of her house and say "I can't do this anymore."

Maya asked "Do what?"

I replied with "Us, you and me. I'm sick of us and it's not fair to you. You were right this morning I'm not interested and I should never have dated you in the first place."

Maya swallowed and said "What are you saying?"

I answered with "I think we need to break up."

Maya breathed and replied with "Emily please don't do this."

I then said "I'm sorry I just can't, I love you but I'm not in love with you, I thought my feelings for you were strong but there not."

Maya says "Emily pleases," she trying to get my face to turn towards her but I can't stand to look at her; she leans over and kisses me on the cheek before hopping out of the car. After Maya's out of the car I slowly drive the car off, this has been the worst day ever, the tears start to fall down and the road get blurry but I can still see alright. I'm a halfway between Maya's house and mine and I'm going through the traffic lights because mine where green but all of sudden and car comes smashing into me. I feel the car roll over and over again, when it finally stops it's on its side and I can't see or hear anyone; and I think of course I get into a car crash where no one else is around. I'm trying to figure out one where's the other car did it just drive off and leave me, two I hate being upside down, three what the hell do I do and four I don't want to die, I can't die. It feels likes it been hours and no one has found me yet, I'm trying to work out what to do and then I remember I have a phone. I'm glad I keep my phone in my pocket now, I start looking for a person's number I don't really care who's just anyone; I hit the first name in my contacts.

* * *

Aria's P.O.V

After leaving Spencer I head over to Ezra since I promised him I would be there, when I walked in through the door I found Ezra sitting and reading a book. That book was long forgotten since he was now kissing my neck and feeling my boobs up. I wasn't sure if it was me who wasn't into it or if it was him, I was so happy when I heard my phone ringing.

Ezra leaned back and said "Do you want me to get it?"

I replied with "Yeah can you," he smiled kissed me on the shoulder before getting off the bed and getting my phone to answer.

Ezra says "This is Ezra, Aria is busy can I help you?" When I saw his face change I sat up and walked over to him.

He hands me the phone saying "It's Emily and she sounds like she crying," I thought this can't be a good sign at all not after the day she just had.

I say into the phone "Hey Emily it's me whats wrong?"

Emily replies with "Aria I'm in a little bit of trouble."

I asked "Whats kind of trouble?"

Emily answers "The kind of trouble that involves me being in a car that is on its roof."

My eyes go wide and say "What? Please tell me your joking."

Emily laughs and replied with "I wish, I really hate being upside down."

I start panicking and say "Emily where are you?"

Emily replies with "Halfway between Maya and my house."

I asked while putting my clothes back on "Is there anyone around you?"

Emily answers "Not that I can see, like the car that hit me just drove off such rude people these days."

I smiled and said "Emily how can you be upside down in a car accident you just had and be making jokes?"

Emily replied with "I may have hit my head pretty hard and you know me I love joking even if it gets me killed."

I then say sternly "Don't you dare say that. Now do you have an idea where you are?"

Emily replied with "I think I'm at the set of lights you and I used to ride our bikes along and used to stop all the traffic to cross."

I smile and say "I know that one, I'm on my Emily. I'll call you back in a minute."

Emily answered with "Okay I'll just keep hanging," I smiled at my friend sense of humour before hanging up and looking at Ezra.

* * *

Ezra asked "Is she okay?"

I replied with "Well she making jokes which are a good sign, can you call the ambulance and send them to the William street traffic lights please?"

Ezra nodded and said "That's a good thing, yeah sure get going she needs you." I kissed Ezra on the cheek before bolting out the room, down the stairs and out to my car, I didn't know whether to call the girls or Emily's mum but I have to call Emily back.

Emily picked up straight away and said "How you going Emily?"

Emily replied with "Still hanging."

I smiled and said "Good, so tell me something Emily."

Emily answered with "I broke up with Maya tonight."

I almost screamed "What why?"

Emily replied with "It just wasn't working for me, my heart belongs to someone else, I never should of date her in the first place."

I asked "Who does your heart belong to?

* * *

I heard nothing from the other end and I shout "Emily! Emily! Come on Emily! Don't give up now! Fight Emily! Fight it!" I heard her phone drop down somewhere and Emily wasn't picking up and that only made me pick up speed more. When I came up to Emily car that was smash to piece I was trying to work out how Emily had managed to be alive, I heard sirens coming from the other side of the traffic lights. I parked my car on the side and sprinted over to Emily's car, where I found Emily upside down in the sky and out of it. I was scared I didn't want to see her like this but I felt I need to, I felt someone pull me back and looked up to see a police officer; I let him drag my limp body away.

The police officer asked "Ma'am do you know her?"

I replied with "Yeah she my best friend."

The police officer asked "Can I have some details please?"

I replied with "Name Emily Fields, she lives with her Mum Pam Fields I think she works at your station, her dads over in Texas, she's 17 and I think her blood type is A."

The police officer nodded and said "Yeah I know Pam Fields lovely lady, I'll go give her the message personal. How do you know her blood type?"

I answered with "We've been friends since we were little you learn things pretty quickly about each other." We all told each other our blood types so if times like these or other things happened, we could talk when the other couldn't.

The police officer asked "Do you know how this happened?"

I answered with "Emily was driving home after dropping her now ex-girlfriend off at home and she was going through the traffic lights and a car smashed into her."

The officer looked around and I said "I know there's no car here now but you can tell a car hit her car," I saw they managed to get Emily body carefully out of the car but she was still unconscious; they put Emily onto one of those bed things and I watched as they took her into the ambulance.

The police officer asked "Do you want to ride with her?"

I replied with "Yes if that's okay, I've parked my car over there it should be fine right?" I point to where my car was and the police officer said it was alright, I then ran with him to the ambulance and he helped me into it; and once I was in we were off. I reached out and grabbed Emily's right hand and held on tight to it for a while, I then felt it move and then she left her other hand to lift the mask off.

Emily the whispers out "You," before going back into unconsciousness I had no idea what that message was about and I was scared that she went back into unconsciousness quickly. We soon arrived at the hospital and I followed as far as I was a loud until a nurse had to pull me back and sit me down into a chair, the nurse stay with me while I cried into her shoulder.

* * *

I had been sitting there for a while and had pretty much soaked the nurses top right through, which made me feel bad.

I leaned back from her and said "I'm sorry about your shirt."

She shrugged and replied with "I didn't like it that much anyway, are you going to be okay?" I nodded my head and she stood up and left me to myself. I grabbed my phone from out of my pocket and rang Spencers number and wait for her to pick it up.

When she did she said "Hey Aria, you know you just saw me right."

I sighed and said "Spencer!"

She heard the seriousness and replied with "What's wrong Aria?"

I answered "It's Emily; she got into a car accident and is now in hospital."

Spencer yelled "Oh my god I'm on my way, have you rang Hanna?"

I replied with "No I thought I'd ring you first so you can go pick her up, Hanna will be in no state to drive."

Spencer answered with "Yeah okay, I'm dress and leaving now," I hang up the phone and sadly dialled Hanna's number; she was going to take it so badly.

* * *

Hanna pick up saying "Hey little one."

I then asked "Hanna are you sitting down?"

Hanna replied with "Yeah I am why?"

I answered with "Something bad has happened?"

Hanna asked "What happened are you okay Aria?"

I replied with "I'm alright Hanna, its Emily she was in a car accident and is now in hospital."

Hanna yelled "No! No! This can't be happening."

I answered with "Hanna it's going to be okay Emily is strong she will make it through this. Now Spencer is on her way to pick you up be ready and Emily won't mind if you're just in a sweats and singlet; she will still think you're the prettiest girl in the world." Once again I hang up from my friend that was left scared and un-sure of what was going to happen, I looked up to see Mrs Fields walking into the waiting room with the police officer that ask me that question. I stood up and when she same me she run over to me and squeezed me really tight and started to cry more again. I held her tight and managed to sit back down with her and she had sat down in another seat but was still holding on tight.

* * *

About 10 minutes later Mrs Fields let go sat back up saying "I'm sorry for that Aria."

I replied with "It's okay Mrs Fields, I cried before on a nurse."

Mrs Fields smiled and asked "Did you ring the girls?"

I answered with "Yeah Hanna and Spencer are on their way now."

Mrs Field asked "What about Maya did you ring her?"

I replied with "I didn't because I was talking with Emily before she went unconscious and Emily had said she had broken up with Maya and I wasn't sure what to do."

Mrs Fields nodded and said "It's probably for the best you don't call her, have you called your Mum?"

I replied with "No I haven't I was going to once I finished ringing the girls."

Mrs Fields nodded and said "Go do it now, I'll let you know if they tell me anything," I nodded my head and stood up to move away from Mrs Fields to ring my Mum.

Mum answered the phone and asked "Hey when are you going to be home?"

I answered with "Not for a while Mum."

Mum asked "Why not?"

I sniffed and said "Emily got into a car accident and is now in hospital I'm not leaving till I know she okay."

Mum replied with "Oh god that's not good, do you want me to come down?"

I answered with "Nah I should be alright I've got Emily's Mum here and the girls will be here soon."

Mum then said "Okay give Pam my love and I hope Emily is alright soon." We spoke a few things backwards and forwards until I finally hung up the phone and went back into the waiting room. I walked into the waiting room to find Hanna and Spencer was now here and was holding Mrs Fields really tightly. Spencer was on Mrs Fields left and Hanna was on Mrs Fields other side, I walked over and sat down next to Hanna who brought me into this hug we were having. We all sat there waiting, waiting to hear any news, anything to know if our friend and daughter was okay; we would be fine with any news as long as it wasn't the really bad kind.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG! I FELL REALLY BAD, I HOPE TWO NEW CHAPTERS MAKES IT UP TO YOU! ENJOY!

**This chapter is dedicated to: izzawesome, just because I could and want to be a sweetheart! YOUR A WEIRDO BUT GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR FINAL EXAM TOMORROW! :D ~KJ99!**

* * *

I watched as guy with a lab coat walked out from the doors where they took Emily; where I couldn't follow her.

He said out loud "I'm looking for anyone with the relations to Emily Fields," we all shot out of our sits like bullet out of a gun.

Pam said "I'm her Mum."

He looks at us four and asked "Who they?"

Pam replied with "Their Emily's closet friends, all pretty much like sister." I thought at that moment that I don't think Emily and I are the sisterly like, I think were more than that.

He said "Okay my name is Dr Wren Kingston I have this case, who was with the Emily at the time?"

I say "Me," he look an nods his head.

He said "As you saw Emily's car had been totally flipped over, Emily's brain in her skull got a pretty hard wack but I think it's okay just a bit of concussion, that's what probably coursed her to black out. Emily is a lucky girl all she has is scares over her body but they will heal."

I asked "Can we go see her?"

Wren replied with "Yes you can, just be quiet." He gives us the room number and I take off running in that direction, I had to see if she was really okay and still alive. I make it to her room first she looks so small lying down in the bed; even smaller than me, which is saying something. I slowly walk into Emily's room, my walking she must have heard because her head looks up at the sound of the noise.

Emily said "Aria," it comes out really croaky and quiet.

I smile a small smile and replied with "Hi," I grab the seat and pulled it further over to the bed.

I ask "How are you?"

Emily replied with "My heads a little sore but other than all good, how do I look?"

I say "You look beautiful."

Emily said "Really?"

I replied with "Yeah, do you remember what happened before you blacked out."

Emily said "Yes I remember."

I went to say more but Emily looked up at the door and said "Mum." Pam walks in the room and straight over to Emily, I slide the chair back so she can get to her.

Pam said "Hey Emily, how are you feeling?"

Emily replied with "I'm fine really," I smiled at her since she was looking at me with her eyes.

Spencer said "Hey Em," she looks around her Mum to see the others.

Emily said "Spencer, Han hey." It comes out tiredly I can see she fighting to stay awake.

Pam said "Why don't you girls go home, Emily will be home tomorrow afternoon you can see her then."

I say "I'm not leaving her," I say while looking Emily in the eyes.

Pam replied with "Aria-"

I cut her off with "No I'm not leaving her, I'll sleep in the waiting room or outside if I have to but I am not leaving her." They all back off from me after that, I just keep looking at Emily, as does she.

* * *

A couple hours later it just Emily and I in the room, the rest had all gone home including Emily's Mum. Emily was now asleep but I couldn't sleep until I really knew she was safe, hearing her breathing help with that a lot. I brought out of thought when Emily sits up in a panic; must have been a bad dream.

I say "Emily you're okay."

Emily replied with "It felt so real, can you, I am mean, uh would it be too much to ask if you could lay in the bed." If found it cute that the most composed person I know, has just tripped over her words server times.

I say "It's not too much to ask I would love," I hopped up from my chair and climbed into the hospital bed. I wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled into me; I couldn't help but feel this is how it's supposed to be.

Emily said "Thanks for picking up the phone."

I replied with "It should be me thanking you really."

Emily asked confused "Why?"

I answered with "I was at Ezra and things were getting heavy like they do and I really didn't want to."

Emily asked "Why didn't you want to?"

I replied with "It's like you said I think my hearts drifting to someone else."

Emily asked "Who?"

I answered with "Nah you first, you said it first and I asked you but you black out."

Emily said "Well why don't I show you," I was confused by what that meant. Emily looked up at me before slowly leaning and brings our lips together for our very fast, first kiss.

Emily pulls way and I say "Wow but this is how you do it," I cut Emily's face in my hands and I capture her lips and kiss her with so much passion. My tongue darts out and she moans when my tongue hits her lips wanting entre: which I am given.

* * *

We pull away in need of breath Emily said "Yeah that was pretty good."

I smile and say "Why-thank-you!"

Emily asked "So what does this mean?"

I replied with "Well the expirer date on Ezra and I has been coming for quite some time now."

Emily said a little bit excited "Really how come?"

I replied with "Its simple my heart just isn't in it, when you and Maya were together I hated seeing you to together and that confirmed it for me."

Emily asked "Have you ever liked any other girls before?"

I replied with "Nope you would be the first, but now that we've kissed its better than kissing guys."

Emily said "Yeah its pretty good isn't it."

I smiled and replied with "Yep."

Emily asked "What happens now?"

I answered with "I have to break up with Ezra first he deserve that at least he is a really great guy I don't want to hurt him too much. I thought we could just become a couple but take things slow."

Emily replied with "I like the sound of that, would be together with everyone else or what?"

I said "I don't care who knows, I just want to break up with Ezra first before anything else happens."

Emily replied with "Okay I'm in for that."

I said "Cool, why don't we get some sleep and will talk more tomorrow at your house." Emily kissed the bottom of my chin before snuggling up more with me and soon we were drifting to sleep.

* * *

Before I knew it became morning and we were being woken by a nurse who has come to check on Emily, I slide out of the bed getting cold straight away; sleeping in the same bed with Emily was really warm. When the nurse has finished checking on Emily she leaves and not to after she leaves Emily breakfast is brought in; which is two pieces of toast, yogurt and an orange juice. Emily has her tray thing in front of her, so I sit on the bed in front of her.

I ask "How you feeling?"

Emily replied with "Yeah good actually, do I have any cuts on my face?"

I said "Only one on the corner of your forehead."

Emily replied with "Okay, don't you have school today?"

I answered with "Yeah but I don't really feel like going."

Emily asked "Why because of Mr Fitz?"

I replied with "Sort of I just don't really want to leave you."

Emily smiled sweetly before saying "Will you go for me and get my homework please, I doubt Mum will let me go today."

I said "Even I won't let you go, Emily you were just in a serious accident use this time to get off as much school as you can."

Emily replied with "But I'll get bored."

I said "Stay home today and see how you are tomorrow, if you alright to go with your Mums say so I'll come pick you up and drop you home after."

Emily replied with "Fine," she went to eating her breakfast giving me a bit of her yogurt and some toast; also some sips of juice.

* * *

Emily P.O.V

It was around 12:00pm when Mum arrived to come pick me up bring me some clothes to change into, Aria had long by now left to go to school herself I wanted to go but Aria was right I need at least a day to recover. I kept thinking about last night's conversation Aria wants to be with me, she want to date me and not him. I know it will probably hurt Maya and Ezra when they see us together but I want to be with Aria so much. What I said last night to Maya was the truth I should have never dated her, one of us was just going to end up getting hurt and I didn't want that; I do feel bad for hurting her and maybe coursing more pain. When I arrived home I went upstairs to my room to have a little sleep before anyone came over this afternoon after school; I think the girls might be planning to.

* * *

Aria P.O.V

I went to school today not paying much attention but enough not get in trouble, all the girls had asked how Emily was and I told them she was okay; we all agreed to go over after school. I was hopefully going to break things up with Ezra today; I asked him after English if he was free during lunch and that we need to talk. I wasn't looking forward to it but it had to be done I couldn't hurt him to much or Emily. Lunch time came around far too quickly, I told Spencer and Hanna that I had something to do and we be out quickly; then knew that was code for seeing Ezra but not for the reason they think.

I walk in straight away without knocking, he said "Hey."

I replied with "Hi."

Ezra said "You wanted to talk?"

I answered with "Yeah, I haven't been honest with you."

Ezra asked "What do you mean?"

I replied with "My heart isn't it us anymore, it hasn't been for a while now I just didn't want to listen to it."

Ezra was getting teary and asked "What are you saying?"

I say "It's over Ezra; I love with someone else and slowly falling in love for this person. I never want to hurt you I'm meaning that honestly."

Ezra asked "Who is this person? Surely I'm better for you." He was sad and angry at the same time.

I replied with "I can't tell you, we are going start going out straight away but we're going to take things slowly. But I want to respect you and break things off before I got into deep and didn't know how to get out."

Ezra said "Thank-you for being honest, I don't like but I guess there's nothing I can say or do."

I shake my head and say "See you around Ezra, I mean Mr Fitz." I walk out of the classroom tears rushing down my face but I knew this was for the best, my heart wants to be with Emily and I want to be with her to. I take a deep breath before silently walking towards the closet bathroom to freshen up, send a text to Emily and then finally head back to the girls.

* * *

As I was freshening up the toilet flushed and someone walk out, I didn't check the stalls when I came in but when I looked behind me in the mirror I saw it was Maya who was in here at the moment with me.

Maya said "Hey."

I replied with "Hi."

Maya asked "Where's Emily? I haven't seen her all day." I was trying to work out whether I tell her or not.

I say "Something happened yesterday and she staying home, she might be here tomorrow."

Maya asked "Did she tell any of you?"

I replied with "About you two splitting?"

Maya said "Yeah that?"

I say "She only told me, I'm not sure if the others know."

Maya said "Right."

I replied with "Yeah I have to go, the girls are waiting for me." I make a quick escape after that it's not that I don't mind Maya but it was so awkward more for me then her I recon." When I was walking to the girls I saw Ben I glared as best as I could at him, he had coursed Emily so much pain back then and none of us liked him. I joined the girl with their conversation and went on with the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily P.O.V

I was having a good sleep until I hear my Mum's voice waking me up, I groan so she knows I'm awake and doesn't keep shaking me.

Mum said "Emily you have to wake your friends will be here in 15 minutes."

I replied with "Okay, I'll get up."

Mum said "Good girl, I'll be downstairs." I roll over onto my back and yawn; I look up at the ceiling wondering what is going to happen and if Aria broke up with Ezra today. I sit up in my bed for a bit before standing up out of the bed, I grab one of my shark's jumpers and pulled in over my head. I walked downstairs to the kitchen to make myself a ham sandwich and when I had finished it there was a knock on the door.

I say to Mum "I'll get."

Mum said "Okay, ask them if they would like to stay for dinner."

I replied with "Will do." I walk out of the kitchen and walk to the front door and pull it back to see the three girls standing there.

I smile at them all but more at Aria before saying "Hey come on in girl," I hug each of them when they walk in Aria just a little bit longer than the others; I lead them upstairs to my room.

* * *

We all walked back upstairs to my room, I walked in last and close the door behind me before taking a seat on my bed with the rest of the girls; Aria had managed to sit the other side of the bed next to me.

Spencer asked "How are you?"

I replied with "Yeah I'm alright thanks, I woke up about 15 minutes ago and I feel alright."

Hanna asked "Will you back at school tomorrow?"

I answered with "Yes hopefully if Mum said its okay."

Aria said "Cool," I smile at her and she smiles back.

Spencer asked "Have you spoken to Maya today or last night?"

I replied with "Nah I haven't why?"

Hanna said "She just been walking around sad today and didn't seat with us in Science."

I say "Yeah I'm not surprised."

Hanna said "Why is that?"

I replied with "Well she hardly is going to hang around the friends of her now ex."

Spencer said "As in ex, as in you and her broke up?"

I answered with "Yeah that's what it means."

Spencer asked "But why? And when?"

I replied with "My heart belongs to someone else it always has been it always will be, I thought I could try and get over them with another person but that didn't work at all and when we broke up last night before the accident." I had said most of it while looking Aria straight in the eye, she had this really look on her face; so I just nodded without the other two noticing.

Hanna asked "Who this other person?"

I answered with "Just a person."

I then asked Aria "Did you or didn't you?"

Aria replied with "I did."

I asked "Really? How did it go?"

Aria answered with "It was really hard but it was for the best, we both know that." I nodded my head and brought her to lie in my arms that have wrapped around her

Hanna asked "What are you two going on about?"

Spencer said "I was just about to ask that." I look at Aria who looks at me and we look into each other's eyes, before I have a massive smile on my face. Aria has no idea it's about to happen until it happens; I lean in slowly and kiss her fully on the lips.

I hear both Spencer and Hanna at the same time go "Huh? Wha...What?"

I move back from kissing Aria and say "I got you back."

Aria said "Uh-huh."

Spencer said "Umm…hello would someone like to explain?"

I replied with "It's simple my heart belongs to Aria, she the girl for me at the moment."

Hanna said "But Aria your dating Mr Fitz?"

Aria replied with "We've been coming to the end of our relationship for a while, for a month actually. Ever since Emily started dating Maya I was jealous of her for some reason I had no idea and then it clicked last night when there was a chance I could lose Emily. Life is too short to waste you have to make the most of it."

Spencer said "Okay, what's going to happen now?"

Aria replied with "Well will take things slowly but I want to be with Emily, oh I have to tell my parents; I'll do it tonight."

I smiled and said "Aria beautiful Montgomery will pretty please be my girlfriend?" I think I pouted at the end; it will always seal the deal.

Aria replied with "How can I say no with a pout like that! Yes I would love to be your girlfriend Emily Fields." Aria then leaned in and kiss me on the lips and I couldn't help but return the kiss back, we were both getting into the kiss because Aria had force her tongue into my mouth; it took for both Spencer and Hanna to cough loudly to bring us back.

* * *

Aria P.O.V

I'm Emily Fields new girlfriend oh my god, my heart leapt for joy because she actually asked me and she used my full name when saying it; I've always wanted someone to do that since I saw it in a movie. The four of us hang out for a while and it was pretty relax I think they actually found us cute, but we all had to head home. I had to go tell my parents I think they will take it alright, I mean they've always been so carefree about everything and Mike I don't think it will bother him. It was 6:00pm when I arrived home I could have stay at Emily's for dinner but I really wanted to get home and deal with this so it's not in my mind; also I don't want to be around when Emily tells her Mum the truth about everything. I walk in the house to find Dad and Mike were watching something on the TV while Mum read a book.

I walk in and Dad said "Hey sweetie."

I replied with "Hey."

Mum asked "How's Emily?"

I say "Yeah she good got off pretty lucky actually could have been a lot worse, she might be at school tomorrow just depends on how she feels and if her Mum lets her."

Mike said "Why would someone want to come back to school so soon when they can get out of it."

I replied with "That's what I said but Emily said she would get bored though she slept all day today, which I'm not surprised those hospital beds aren't the most comfy thing to sleep in."

Mike asked "How would you know?"

I answered with "During the night Emily woke up and want to snuggle with someone, I love to snuggle so we did."

Mike said "A'ww cute."

I say "Shut up," I lightly hit him on the back of the head.

I say "There's something I should probably tell you before it spread around town tomorrow, like I think it might."

Dad asked "What is it?"

Mike asked "You're not pregnant are you?"

I see the horror look on Mum and Dad faces and I quickly say "No, no defiantly not! It's something else but it's nothing major."

Mum said "What is it honey."

I say "Okay I know I've never really shown interest in girls like this before but Emily and I were kind of going to see what it would be like for us to date." I look at  
them all I think I see shock on their faces but at least it's not someone older or someone they don't know.

Mum said "Okay, any reason why?"

I replied with "Well Emily has always liked me more than a friend but thought she didn't have a chance with me and ever since she started dating someone else I was really jealous but I didn't know why; until yesterday when I realised there was a chance I could lose her forever. It may not work out but I hope it does, you always taught as to take life our own way and make the most out of it and that's what I'm doing; but my feelings for her are real."

Dad asked "Okay, are you Bi then?"

I answered with "I don't really know, I know I'm still attractive to guys but Emily is the first girl I have been attractive to; so I'll go with I'm a human being."

Dad said "Okay your mother and I have no problems with you dating girl or guys both of you, but same rules apply sort of. With sleepovers you can have them but Emily sleeps out here, at friends sleepover its up for the parents to decide the sleeping and when Emily comes over doors stay open." I look at Mum and see nodded her head.

I replied with "Yep I think we can handle that, thanks guys Mike are you okay?"

Mike said "Yeah its cool you and Emily are together she better treat you right though."

I smile and replied with "She will, I'm going o go ring Emily call me when dinner is ready."

Mike asked "Weren't you just at her house?"

I answered with "Yeah but I have to tell her this before I forget, just in case she doesn't come to school tomorrow." We do a little more talking before bolt upstairs to my room to ring Emily and see if she talked to her Mum, I hope she has.

* * *

When Emily finally picks up her phone she said "Hey baby."

I say "Oh my god it sounds so adorable coming from you!"

Emily giggles and asked "So it's okay for me to call you it?"

I replied with "Hell yeah it is."

Emily asked "Have you talk to your parents or Mike yet?"

I replied with "Yep."

Emily asked "What they say?"

I answered with "They don't mind that I'm seeing a guy but the rules are if you sleepover you have to sleep on the couch sorry, if we go to a friend's place to sleep it's up to the parents to decide and if you come over just to visit doors stay open."

Emily said "Hmm…that's not bad I think I can handle that."

I say "Good you're because you're going to have to."

Emily laughs and said "Cheeky."

I asked "Have you talk to your Mum yet?"

Emily answered with "Yeah I have she all cool, a little disappointed about the who Maya thing I am to in myself but the rules are the same as yours."

I say "Hey don't beat yourself up, you didn't know I would like you back. Keep your chin up Em."

Emily replied with "I will, guess what?"

I replied back with "What!?"

Emily said "Mum said I can go to school tomorrow, do you think you can pick me up I can't really drive or drive my car?"

I answered with "Yeah sure thing what time? Why can't you drive?"

Emily said "8am good for you? I don't want to drive for a while."

I say "Good for me, okay but you should drive soon."

Emily replied with "Yeah I know I will just not for now."

I say "Okay well I'm happy to drive you wherever you want to go."

Emily replied with "Cool."

I went to say something but Emily said "Hey I have to ask you something?"

I replied with "Okay?"

* * *

Emily asked "Are you doing anything on Saturday?"

I answered with "No I don't think so, why?"

Emily said "Okay keep that open."

I replied with "I can do that but why?"

Emily said "Thought I'd take you out on our first sate."

I gasped and say "You're a cutie, I can't wait now! What where are you taking me?"

Emily said "I am defiantly cute; you'll have to wait and see."

I replied with "Fine."

Emily said "Yes I win."

I replied with "For now."

Emily said "Is it sad that I actually miss you!"

I answered with "No because it's me you're missing and I miss you too."

There's a knock on my door and say "Hang on Emily," I place my hand over the talking part of the phone and shout out for whoever it was to come in.

Mike opens the door a little and said "Dinner is ready."

I replied with "Okay thank-you I'll be done in a second," Mike nods his head walks back out of the room leaving the door open.

I bring the phone back to my ear and say "I have to go food is ready."

Emily replied with "Okay now I'm just going to miss you more."

I say "You will survive; I'll text you when I'm going to bed and if you're lucky there will be a text in the morning for you as well."

Emily said "I'll hold you to that."

I replied with "You do that, goodbye Emily."

Emily said "Bye baby," we both hang up our phones and I sigh this could be the start of a very bright, happy and funny future. I head downstairs to have dinner with the rest of my family but Emily is still in my thoughts like most of the time these days; but I also hope I didn't hurt Ezra to much that he will be mean to Emily when he finds out its her.


End file.
